creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Hello, I tried to upload a story and my internet browser crashed. I thought I'd clicked cancel but it was submitted twice on accident. I didn't want it to seem like I was spamming and would like to know if I can try to resubmit my ritualpasta (managed to save it on my computer before the internet went haywire). Thanks, AiyanaNyx (talk) 19:24, January 14, 2017 (UTC)AiyanaNyx Hi, I 100 percent doubt you remember me. I wrote a story a couple of years ago when I was a 14 year old, and it was completely ridiculous. Anyway you deleted it and I am pretty sure my childish mind went its course. Even though I doubt you remember it, I came across this wiki remembering how much of an idiot I was. So not only to you, but to other administrators of this website, I show my deepest apologies, even though I really doubt you remember. I basically got pissed and swore at the people who were taking it down, and I am pretty sure it was the worlds worst creepypasta anyway lol. You know your way around this wiki, right? Yup. It's me asking an admin for yet another favour, this one about undone edits. I was just wondering if there was a template that could allow me to view the edits I have undone as well as the ones I've made. I don't expect you to create a new template or anything, just wondering if there is a way. I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 00:52, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Nevermind, I might do some more searching around. Don't waste your time. :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 01:34, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::It's not that I'm trying to re-apply for Rollback (at least not until I get ~450 edits or am recommended it by anyone), I just thought that it would be something I'd like to keep track of. ::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ''' 02:42, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I just decided that looking through the edits I had made on the stories that hadn't been deleted was an easier way to do that (there is about a 100 edit discrepancy between my badges and my listed edits). Thanks for the advice though, I'll be sure to take it into account. :::One funny thing I've noticed is that Rollback requires more article edits than adminship. I guess this wiki used to get so many RB requests that you had to up it from 200. :::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 02:50, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Nevermind, I thought the admin requirements were 600 edits, 400 on articles. As for VCROC, isn't there something like that now? a content moderator or something? ::::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 03:01, January 16, 2017 (UTC) I thought Dupin was the mini admin here. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 05:01, January 16, 2017 (UTC) It would be hard for him to hear me from down there. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 05:30, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi I was wondering why my page was considered unfinished? It was called Captain's Log Hi, I was wondering why my page "captain's log" was considered unfinished? Sorry to repost this, I forgot to leave the tildes Awaymsg (talk) 17:54, January 16, 2017 (UTC) It implies that their expedition was to carry out some sort of experiment involving human sacrifice, at some specific location in the mountains. The experiment unexpectedly causes the captain to become strong at the expense of the others in the party. I feel that all of the details can be gleaned from within the writing. I wanted it to be as if you are glimpsing into a single journal entry and piecing together the context. Anyways, thx for the response '''Awaymsg (talk) 19:19, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Two questions First: Is there a reason why there's no cancel button when you edit a page or there is a button and I'm just too stupid to see it? Second: While I was digging a few pages to find memorable quotes about me, I found this again. I thought it was sub-par and was going to be deleted, but ended up overlooked. What do you think? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 20:44, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Well, you're the boss. As for the edit part, I'm perfectly aware that you can do those things (I'm not stoopid) but I meant that when that happens, most of the time the message 'Changes that you made may not be saved' and if you click Leave, the wiki might say fuck you anyway and post the edit. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 13:16, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Long Time No Mistake Howdy, Empyre! How were your holidays? Mine were samey for me, though I did get to have my Grandma over for Christmas which was nice and different. I didn't get to celebrate New Year's Eve because I woke up with a hangover level of headache, lol, but I did watch the countdown and drink some fake wine (sparkling grape juice). I've got a somewhat funny situation on my hands, well, amusing would be more fitting. Although, most would probably see it as annoying. I'm trying to upload a video that way I can post it with others on one of my stories pages. The problem is that I already have another video uploaded with the exact same name, therefore it replaces the other one each time I try to upload it. I tried adding a description of the video in the article to see if that count as different enough so that I might rename the upload file, but no luck. Any ideas or thing you can do (the best idea I have is asking the narrator if he can rename the file on YouTube)? Here are the videos in question: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:CREEPYPASTA_Tornado_Tango. Thank you! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:05, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :That's good to hear! I'm glad you had a good time :) :I'm still not having any luck with it, doh. Here's what I'm doing: Click 'contribute' button in upper right hand > Click 'Add a Video' > Only thing I see is a blank box that I can fill in with the text 'Video URL:' above it and a red button marked 'Add' below it > Paste video URL in the box and click the red 'Add' button below it > Video uploads and I am taken to the 'videos on this wiki' page. There is no section between that and pasting the URL for me as far as I can see. Or do you mean on the file's page itself where there is an about, file history, and metadata tab? I've tried the edit this page option on all of those tabs as well, but the only thing that pops up is a description header with nothing under it. Perhaps Admins are only able or there is another place to upload the videos from that I'm not seeing (please just don't be blind, me XD). :I'm not in any hurry, so no rush. Just whenever you're able to walk me through it (I'd like to learn how to fix it myself if at all possible). Sorry for the bother. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:36, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I disabled ad-block to see if that was the problem, but it wasn't. Here is what I see in the order they appear after clicking the contribute button and 'Add a video' (the last picture is what I see when I hit edit on any of the three tabs): ::I take it that a step is being skipped between image one and two. I've tried everything I can think of with those pages. I've even clicked the file link in the green box of image two, but it just gives me the 3rd (2.1) image I posted. Mmm, if you don't see where I'm going wrong here, then I'm going to see if I can get Diex, Raidra, or another user without administrative/mod tools to add the video and see if it'll allow a filename change for them (if you don't mind that is). Also, I'm really sorry if I am hardcore derping and missing it. I'm in the midst of dealing with some really negative life changes (I don't want to mention it on open chat at this time). I might end up being weird for a while or something, so heads up on that. Thank you for helping me on this. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:14, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Bleh, that stinks. Okay, how about you change one of them to read: (CREEPYPASTA) Tornado Tango or CREEPYPASTA TORNADO TANGO (if parenthesis aren't allowed in the title). Thanks a ton for the help! And yeah, hopefully this isn't much of a occurrence in the future. Otherwise, I might have to apply for dat Admin position :P [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:45, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Allusions? Hey, is it ok if I write something that alludes to FNAF a few times? They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 17:23, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Does the concept of scooping out someone's innards count as NSFW or not? It won't actually be described, just mentioned. They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 17:36, January 21, 2017 (UTC) The moment I noticed you messaged, I instantly knew I missed the fact that the editor was also the original author. I don't know how missed that sorry. Still, shouldn't the M4R message be edited since the by-user template was added? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:06, January 21, 2017 (UTC) I just looked through the blacklisted subjects and I must say I find it absolutely hilarious that "bad fur day" was something that appeared so often that it had to be blacklisted. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:02, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Looking through the trends, the next thing you guys will have to blacklist is a game called 'Hello neighbour' (I'm constantly lying to myself that there isn't any porn made around it). You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:32, January 21, 2017 (UTC) um...excuse me but why did you delete the story "Happy end"? i diddent see anything wrong with it so please explain why? and if its minor problem i can easaly fix or even a magor problem please bring back my story so i can fix the problem sorry pal i forgot to sign my last msg so heres the signature for both this msg and my last one Makitstop (talk) 14:26, January 22, 2017 (UTC)mak ok thank you for your constructive critisism btb the person who reported the story is being a huge d-bag to me and is directly insulting my story just thought you should know anyway can you please bring back my story so i can edit it a bit? becuase i do beleve it could use a bit of tweaking also i just wanted to menchion i'm not from the US so i spell certain words differently for example i spell "then" as "than" cause thats what i learned at school and i diddent really properly learn punctuasion in my school because my school in particular was really crap a teaching Hello, Empy. I was wondering if I could post a blog post offering to give critique to YouTube channels. Creeper50 (talk) 14:56, January 22, 2017 (UTC)Creeper50 ok thank you for telling me i'll keep that in mind ya know what...i just wont be makeing any more creepypastas if people are just gonnah insult me if they arent perfect *sigh* i'll just go...its not like anyone will miss me Long day Hey dude. I just changed my signature and checked the messages I left in different places. Will my old signature show up on old messages forever? I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:23, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Got it. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:29, January 22, 2017 (UTC) quick question hey emps I was trying to post a story when the website told me that you deleted a pasta by the same name back in April 2015. I didn't want to continue unless I had an approval from an admin, and since you were the one who deleted the last story, it was only necessary to get permission from you. I promise this one is not about housekeeping unlike the last one lol. Let me know so I can continue with publishing please. Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! 17:23, January 22, 2017 (UTC) The thing is I'm using an actual screenshot that has something relevant to the story (my title) but I agree with you in changing the name to avoid confusion. You (and diex) have been a great help. -- Baaaaaaaannnkkaaaiii! 17:45, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Does parodying a line from Jeff the Killer count as creating a JtK spinoff? And is it ok if I use something similar to the plot of Cupcakes? Not the actual story, just some bits of the plot. They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 21:52, January 22, 2017 (UTC) I was talking about using something that's mostly different. '''They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 21:57, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I have no idea how to work this website, but I wanted to contact you and ask your permission for something. My name is Alex Rivera, and I'm a senior in high school. My school's theatre program is having a short film festival and we've been given several weeks to prepare. I was wondering if I could possibly use the storyline of Don't Know You From Adam as the plot of our film. I've read and re-read the story many times within the last year, and it remains one of my favourite creepy stories. I didn't want to plagarize I didn't know how to message you personally though, so I hope this form of communication is okay! If not, my email address is alexskiescx@gmail.com. I eagerly anticipate your response, whatever it may be! Thank you in advance for your time. ---- Alex R. Quick Question Hey I quickly wanted to ask you this: now that I have improved my pasta, should I resubmit the story, send the revised version to an admin, or resubmit it to the deletion appeal page? I am not quite sure what to do since I'd already revised my story, but had already sent a deletion appeal yesterday. If you do want to see my revised version, here it is: http://pastebin.com/8Czc8B7k Thanks! Matty Stacks (talk) 20:23, January 24, 2017 (UTC)Matty Stacks :Christ Emps, that notice message sounded almost like a tele-shopping commercial. "You seem to have fucked your Windows Vista by downloading sketchy porn! Worry not though, as we have just the right thing for you!". Also, the fact that you called something from three years ago a "new rule" makes me wonder, do you have templates for most of those messages, do you write them out or do you have a folder or something from where you copy-paste them? :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:38, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :I'm so amused by that guy it's almost sad. Cute little buddy doesn't even know there is such a thing as an Ip ban. Also, can you offer your opinion on this blog, specifically the comments? :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:53, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Я не боюсь ни одного человека. Удачи. WaRlOrD2025 (talk) 19:57, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :Lmfao, he sounds like he thinks his some sort of assassin fighting a war against hitmen that go after him. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 20:04, January 25, 2017 (UTC) A Bizzarre Message I think you do not get to see a message like this all the time but... Do you know if "the womman with the cut face", a bad pasta that I saw you deleted, is going to trollpasta wikia? I saw it in the "Wikia Recent Activity" and, judging by the title, I was hoping to have a few laughs with it, but I went to read "HB Kay" thinking to read it next, but after I finished to read it I came back and it was gone. Thank you for your answer, whatever it will be. Grand Albert (talk) 17:36, January 26, 2017 (UTC) What? Are you telling me that you happen to write unintentionally bad creepypastas? No way! By the way, I read the pasta, there is no need for me to ask the author for permission since I do not want to post it. I guess next time I will be more careful in asking for deleted pages. I mean... Ugh, that was really bad and messy, but thank you nonetheless, I'll leave you to your edits. See you another time! Grand Albert (talk) 19:32, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I had no idea that was a thing. In the future, I'll make sure to keep it down. :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ''' 00:14, January 27, 2017 (UTC) A Regular Request Yes. I am here to ask for a review. I know it is probably the most recurring message on this talk page next to 'u delted mi storey i kill u' messages. Anyway, it's on the Writers Workshop. It's only the 1st 1/4 but I just want to know how it's shaping out. It's pretty NSFW so please don't Ban me. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:570306 'Everyone is a monster to someone Since you are so convinced that I am yours; I will be it! 03:19, January 29, 2017 (UTC) *Awkardness* Deleted Whining Recently you've deleted another one of my stories (No suprise). The thing is I'm particularly mad about this. This story has been online for 2 months, and not been deleted since. I've actualy gotten people saying Story 9/10. How has this been deleted? You had a chace to delete it when it went up but didn't, so why now? A quick favour You might have noticed our little proposal. Would you be kind enough to let us now if it can be approved? I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:44, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Alright, we'll wait. Thank you. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:57, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Lord and Savior, we have a blogicle. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 21:18, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, but as my lawyer used to say, "Video or it never happened." Also, when your band makes a song against Pyrophilia, make sure to mention me in the lyrics. After you all finish applying the aloe vera, of course. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 21:56, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey EmpyrealInective! It's TheDarkOne2.0, long time no see. It's certainly been awhile since I've been on this account, hasn't it? Recently I've been taking some time to practice my writing skills over on FanFiction, and after being a member there for around half a year I think I can look back and say my writing's gotten better than last time I logged into this account. So, seeing as I haven't talked to you in some time, I thought I'd say hi. Because I am busy writing my stories over on FanFiction I probably won't be writing creepypastas that much, but I've gotten a new idea that I think would make a good pasta, so I decided to come back here and let you know. I haven't started writing it just yet, but as soon as I get the time I'll be typing and getting ready to post it in Writer's Workshop to see if people like it. To actually get to explaining what it is, around the same time I joined FanFiction I've discovered this great science-fantasy anime series. The idea I have is going to be simple: a monologue from the pov of the main antagonist. I wanted to make it in a similar manner to one of my favourite pokepastas that I've found (called 'I Am Not A Clone'), where I want it to feel sympathetic yet sinister at the same time. So again, thanks for hearing me out and giving me that advice you gave me that time ago. I'd like to hear what you think about my idea first before I post it, just to see if it's the right idea to go with. Hope to hear from you soon, long time no see. Sincerely, TheDarkOne2.0--TheDarkOne2.0 (talk) 14:58, February 2, 2017 (UTC) While I've been away for some time due to family matters and personal problems, I very much appreciate the Spotlighted Pasta position for February. Knowing that my writing will reach a broader audience is very inspiring to say the least, and I'll be trying to work my way out of my recent funk in order to create more gross, ghoulish things for people to enjoy. Thank you for the support, and I hope to see you around in the future. -Munch Have to thank you again, didn't pay it too much mind so was unaware of the true intentions of having my work used. In the future I'd ideally have my works published in an anthology of my own making, so thanks for the heads up. Going to try and rectify that as soon as I'm able. Appreciate it. :) Reporting Vandalism - Thatpianoman123456 hey buddy, how are you. I wanted to let you know this guy Thatpianoman123456 was vandalizing a couple of my stories last night. He was removing video links and making condescending comments. I tell you, this dude is a dick. I wanted to cuss him out but thought better of it. Hello again! It's me, TheDarkOne2.0. So, I'll do better than giving you a link to my stories on FanFiction. Here's a link to my profile over there so you can see all that I've been up to. https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8129402/Eragon-the-Shinigami I mostly write stories for that anime I briefly mentioned when I messaged you yesterday (though honestly it's kind of debatable if it should count as an anime since it was made in the US, but that doesn't really matter) (also just to clarify, the anime is RWBY). The one I recommend you check out first if you have the time is 'The Horrors of Team MJJK', which is a crossover between that anime (which you might notice I write a lot about), A Nightmare On Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Halloween, and Saw. It's also my most popular story over there at the moment. Take a look when you get the time, and let me know what you think. I hope to hear from you soon. TheDarkOne2.0--TheDarkOne2.0 (talk) 19:42, February 3, 2017 (UTC) I replied to your post on my talk page. Hello, I don't know if you get automatic notifications from my talk page, so I'm here to let you know that I replied to your comment on my talk page. Please, read it, as it is of big relevance to me. ManicMonkey2001 (talk) 02:50, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Digging up some Skeletons I have a few skeletons buried in my yard and today I decided to dig it up. To be honest, I've been contemplating digging it up for a while but I only just acted on it today. You might remember an old story of mine. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:561947 It needed some work, I know. But I'm still intrigued by the idea and I want to work on it again for Derp and Dix's upcoming contest. My first draft was a bit of a joke, but I think if I make some heavy edits now with a fresh mindset, a prompt, and professional guidance (you), I can make it much better. On the thread you said you might take some time to offer a more in-depth review. If you would be so kind, I'd like to take you up on that offer. But anyway, my current plans for the story involve a new introduction. I'm going to keep the campfire stories pretty similar, but the events after that are going to be completely different. Once again, these stories are going to bleed into existence, but they are not going to be so obvious, and I'm definitely not going to give it away until it's pretty damn clear that the stories are becoming reality. I'm going to go for a more suspenseful story rather than an action-packed one. I'm also planning on keeping the final twist in the story. I really liked the fact that the whole story up until that moment is nothing but a story. I know it's a little similar to Please Be Careful, like you said, but it worked well in that story, so why not borrow it here? Anyway, I hope you can give me some guidance because I really do want to improve, and I can't think of a better mentor to help me get this story back on track. Also, in regards to my recent NSFW story; I'm not trying to create an overly exploitative and edgy story. I know it does seem that way at the moment, but once he picks up his victim it's going to be more tit-for-tat - as in maybe his victim is a little more than he anticipated. I took a bit of inspiration from John Fowles ''The Collector ''and also from some horror movies and a music video which I won't mention otherwise it will give away the whole story. Anyway. I've harped on for long enough. Hope to hear from you soon! 'Everyone is a monster to someone Since you are so convinced that I am yours; I will be it! 13:48, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Deleted Story Complaints So, I finaly uploaded a pasta that I had put in the writers Workshop. The reviews were pretty good (Yeah, it was just yawninglion) But none the less satisfactory. The story was called "Birth" and again I'd just like to know why it was deleted. Crazy doesn’t even begin to describe it 19:49, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Synchronized Lmfao, the question was double answered. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:02, February 6, 2017 (UTC)